Everyone gets a chance
by Elrond-is-cool
Summary: 3 girls get thrown into Middle Earth, but with a slight difference, when they go there they go in different characters bodies. R/R and find out who they go as! R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Team of Three

A/N: This is a story about my friends and how we have to help save Middle Earth. This is NOT a Mary-Sue because we will go to Middle Earth as characters; therefore, we will already have males/Females that we have been destined for. There is also slight AU in the first chapter. I am making it so that Eowyn comes in with the Fellowship in the first book. Thank you for reading...  
  
  
  
It's a wonderful day as three girls walk up the steps towards their school. They each have different looks on them. The first one, Colleen, has look about her that says that she is strangely happy for some reason. She has Brown hair that goes to her shoulders and cerulean eyes. The person next to her, Melissa, has a look about her telling you that she didn't get her coffee this morning, if she even drinks the stuff. She also has brown hair that she wears down to her neckline and dark hazel eyes. The person next to her, Joanna, has an expression about her that tells you that she forgot to do some of her homework. She has her light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and has brown eyes. They all are wearing similar outfits that say that they go to the same school together.  
  
"Oh goody, another day at school..."says Melissa as they enter the courtyard where their lockers are.  
  
"Hey, it could be worse.I mean, you don't have history first.I KNOW I am going to fall asleep..."said Joanna. She then bent down to undo her locker.  
  
"True, we get Art first...did you even do your history homework, Joanna?" asked Colleen.  
  
"We had history? Ah shoot..better get started then..." Joanna exclaimed as she took out her history book and went to work.  
  
"Do you ever do your homework?" Melissa asked. While waiting for an answer, she also went over to her locker to get her books.  
  
"Nope. don't see the point when I work better under presser..." Joanna responded. She wrote a few other words before she stopped and smiled at Melissa.  
  
"You need to get a life..."commented Colleen. Joanna was about to respond, but instead just rolled her eyes because Colleen had chosen that moment to get out a Lord of the Rings book. Joanna suddenly got a glint in her eye, as she smiled and set her history book down with a thud that only drew Melissa's attention from her locker.  
  
"I need to get a life? Well at least I don't read all day..." Joanna said while snagging the book out of Colleens' hands. She stuck her tongue out at her, but was ruddily interrupted as Melissa tore the book from her hands.  
  
"No, you're online all the time!" said Melissa as she went around Joanna so she could give back the book to a scowling Colleen.  
  
"Whatever...hey where is everyone...I mean we are NEVER the first ones here." Joanna said while turning her head back and forth.  
  
"They all most likely slept in," said Melissa. She took out her Planner to make sure, and an "Awwww, crud!!" could soon be heard from her direction.  
  
"What, what is it?" asked Colleen as she jumped up from her reading place, attention finally broken.  
  
"Today was a holiday!!! No school!!!" screamed Melissa, while she kicked her backpack.  
  
"That is JUST our luck..." Joanna said while slamming her locker, "I bet the office isn't open either!!!"  
  
"Calm down.we'll just go to the pay phone on the corner..." said Colleen. She shook her head as she found the problem with her plan, and was just about to voice it when one of the other two there had the 'courtesy' to do it for her.  
  
"Only one problem, do either of you guys have change?" Joanna asked while routing around in her pockets. Colleen shrugged her hand, but also began to look in her pockets and backpack.  
  
"I brought my lunch today..." said Melissa as she also started searching through her backpack.  
  
"I did to...aw, crud... this is just getting stinker and stinker." exclaimed Colleen as soon as she admitted to herself that it was futile to search.  
  
"We might as well just wait until our parents come." Joanna said, stating the obvious.  
  
"I suppose." said Melissa.  
  
"Yea." agreed Colleen.  
  
They then proceeded to sit down on the bench and started talking. The conversation some how got to Lord of the Rings, although how it did is never a mystery. One only has to mention grass, and then one of the three would say something about smoking grass, and then it would be to hobbit weed, and things like that. It they were talking about another book, say, Animorphs by K.A. Applegate, one would only have to mention Tobias, and that would remind them of Toby which would come to be Old Toby, the finest weed in the shire. The list can go on and on about the ways it comes to be...but that is not the story...  
  
"I still say that the Fellowship should have let Elrond go with them.I mean, he did have a lot of experience..." stated Joanna.  
  
"Yea, but he was still old and past his prime! I mean Arwen was young AND could fight... why wasn't SHE in the Fellowship?" said Melissa.  
  
"I have nothing to complain about, since Eowyn did get to be in the Fellowship for a longer time then any of your characters!!" said Colleen.  
  
Joanna and Melissa then hit her, "No bragging!"  
  
"HA! Whatever you say! Here, I'll show you the exact place that she comes to meet the Fellowship!" said Colleen as she opened the book, "What?! OK, which one of you switched the book!"  
  
"What do you mean?" said Joanna as she ran over to read over Colleen's shoulder.  
  
"This book is completely full of blank pages!" yelled Colleen as she started to give Melissa and Joanna the Glare of Death TM.  
  
Melissa then took the book from Colleen, "Its not all empty!" Melissa then showed them the small piece of writing on the first page.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Colleen as she looked over Melissa's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Lemme see!" said Joanna as she looked over Melissa's other shoulder.  
  
"Hey, It looks like a poem..." said Melissa.  
  
"Well read it!" said Colleen.  
  
"Know way, you read it!" said Melissa.  
  
"How about we ALL read it!" said Joanna  
  
"Fine! It reads: One will be fair  
  
in looks and in voice.  
  
One will be strong  
  
in mind and in heart.  
  
One will be true  
  
in faith and in soul.  
  
Together they will form  
  
an unbeatable force.  
  
Together they will be  
  
The Team of Three." They all read together.  
  
Right after that the sky started to cloud and thunder sounded.  
  
"Uhhhhhh, what's happening...." Melissa said as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"I don't think that I want to know..." said Colleen.  
  
"Stop being babies! There is nothing to wor-" Joanna started but then stopped as she was lifted up in the air, "I stand corrected! There IS something to worry about!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" screamed Colleen and Melissa as they were also drawn up into the sky.  
  
The three girls were then thrown into the sky and all that could be heard were the slowly fading screams.  
  
A/N: I hope that you liked it! In the next chapter there will be more Middle Earth. In the next chapter we will find out whom the girls come to Middle Earth as. This will NOT be a Mary-Sue!!! Thank you for reading! 


	2. Who are you?!

A/N: Keep in mind that this is an AU, so that means that Eowyn has already met the Fellowship. Thank you for reading, and have fun!  
  
  
  
"Ughhhhh...anyone get the number on that truck?" asked Joanna groggily as she opened her eyes.  
  
"My Lord Elrond! You are awake!"  
  
"Waaaa?," Joanna then looked around the room she appeared to be in. Her fogy brain was able to register a few things at first, such as a being that was looking at her like she was a ghost or something, and two beds on either side of her that also held people. They looked familiar..." Oh my god!!!" exclaimed Joanna, only now realizing that the voice she spoke with wasn't her own.  
  
"Lord Elrond, is there something wrong?" the strange being said. Only know Joanna could see that it was an elf! An ELF! The pointed ears (A/N: That she has always wanted with a great longing in her heart) were clearly visible for anyone to see.  
  
"Oh my god! You're an elf!" Joanna said, once again stating the obvious.  
  
"Ok, ok, who ever is yelling...just, please, shut up..." said a voice that Joanna heard came from the right of her.  
  
"OH MY LORD IN HEAVEN!! You're Eowyn!!" screamed Joanna.  
  
"Eowyn? My names...Co-Co- Co...something...I think it was Contne..or something.." Eowyn/Colleen said.  
  
"You mean...Colleen?" Joanna said. She was starting to get very, very scared.  
  
"WHAT!? Lord Elrond!?" shouted Eowyn/Colleen as she jumped up, her eyes wide.  
  
"Lord Elrond? It's me! Joanna!" Elrond/Joanna said.  
  
"Oh...my...god...Joanna?"  
  
"Only if you're Colleen..."  
  
"Echem," the strange elf, ELF, decided that we had forgotten his presence for quite long enough and now decided that it needed to be known, "I see that you both are in good... health. When Lady Arwen awakes, please inform her that Aragorn waits for her. To say good bye before he leaves with the rest of the Fellowship." he then walked off with a slight bow in Elrond/Joanna's direction.  
  
"Riiiiiight.so let me get this.I'm Eowyn.and you're Elrond.but, where is Melissa?" said Eowyn/Colleen.  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up...wait when 'Lady Arwen' awakes?" asked Elrond/Joanna suspiciously.  
  
"Ughhhh...who hit me this time..."  
  
Eowyn/Colleen and Elrond/Joanna then turned their heads towards the source of the sound and found a pear of light blue eyes staring right back at them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness.I'll have the other chapter up tonight once I'm down typing it. Thanks for reading! 


	3. And so it is decided

A/N: There might be some confusion in this chapter about names so I will give you a list of the names so it will be easier on you as the reader :  
  
Colleen---Eowyn----Bean  
  
Melissa---Arwen----Mel  
  
Joanna---Elrond----Jo  
  
Also, since Joanna is going to be a boy everywhere were there would be a pronoun such as she or he, the pronoun will be she instead of he. Thank you again for reading and to Silver and Nuralqua.megilwen for reviewing. Thank you guys so much!  
  
Disclaimer (That I forgot in the first chapter): I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I own The Three Musketeers.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Lemme get this straight," said Arwen/Melissa as she stared at Elrond/Joanna and Eowyn/Colleen, "We read that poem thing, got picked up into the sky, and now we are in Middle Earth as Arwen, Elrond, and Eowyn?!"  
  
"Calm down..but, yea that's the Cracker Jack bow version of it." Eowyn/Colleens said, quite calmly for someone who is not in her own body.  
  
"Look, Colleen-Eowyn, whatever, I say that this is all a bad dream and I will wake up any second now." Arwen/Melissa said as she shut her eyes and opened them rapidity.  
  
"You can also try pinching yourself. We both did.," Elrond/Joanna said as she rubbed a red spot on her arm, "But it won't work.."  
  
"Joanna-Elrond, what am I even going to call you guys?!" screamed Arwen/Melissa, obviously in a bad mood.  
  
"How about we just call each other by our nicknames? I'll be Jo, You'll be Mel, and she'll be Bean. That cool?" said Jo.  
  
"That's cool. It would cut down on the confusion. *Mel*, while your were unconscious, this elf-guy, a real ELF, said that Aragorn is waiting, so that he can say good bye to you." said Bean.  
  
"Yuck, I really, really dislike Aragorn and most DEFIANTLY do not like him in THAT way." Melissa said, pretending to gag.  
  
"Hey! Don't go making fun of my man!" exclaimed Bean while hitting Mel on the head.  
  
"He is not 'your man', 'your man' is Faramir, you *are* Eowyn, remember?" Jo pointed out. Colleen then turned her glare from Mel, and raised her fist in anger at Jo.  
  
"Whatever, lets get going to see him, but I want you to know that I am not just going to sit arou-" Mel started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, My Lord, but the Fellowship sends their regards. It seems they couldn't wait any longer for you." The strange elf-servant was back, and he didn't seem so comfortable relaying the message that he just said.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Jo, "Could you please have three horses saddled for the ladies and myself?"  
  
"Certainly, Lord Elrond." the elf-servant said as he exited with a quick bow in Jo's direction once again.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" asked Mel while she stood.  
  
"Yea?" Bean also asked as she stood up, too.  
  
"We all agree that the characters we are right now should have been in the Fellowship, right?" Jo said as she started to pace up and down by the beds that they had just exited moments before.  
  
"Yea.and?", asked Bean and Mel.  
  
"Well, don't you see it?! Now is our chance!" Jo exclaimed as she stopped pacing and looked at them both purposely.  
  
"But that would mess with the book!" said Bean as she finally got what Jo was trying to tell them. She threw her hands up in the air, when she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Wait!! The book was empty last time we saw it, right? Maybe we were thrown into this world to help re-write the book! Maybe we are here to make sure that Eowyn, Arwen, and Elrond really DO make it in the Fellowship!" exclaimed Mel, getting more excited by the second.  
  
"True, but, what I can't get, is why us and by whom? Why not someone more important then three school girls, and who would have enough power to send us here? What if by doing this we are really helping evil win, instead of good?" said Jo, changing her opinion as soon as she had got it.  
  
"Come on! Don't be worrywart! Lets just play it by ear!! Please?!" said Mel while giving Bean and Jo the face that said that she was willing to beg if she needed to.  
  
"Well..What the heck! I'm all for it!" said Bean.  
  
"I don't know, I still want to find out more about the being that sent us here.IF it's even a being." said Jo as she got a skeptical look on her face. She almost laughed at the irony of the situation. The thought that the positions on this same argument had been reversed, and this not even being a moment ago.  
  
"Come on!" Mel begged once again while sticking her hand out in front of her and looking at the other two, "Please? All for one."  
  
"I agree! And one for." Bean said while sticking her hand out and placing it next to Mel's. They both then looked at Jo, waiting for her to complete the saying.  
  
"I still want more info.but, I'll go, just to keep you guys out of trouble.One for ALL!" Jo said while sticking her hand in the middle, next to Mel's and Bean's.  
  
"Lets do it! Together!" they all said at the same time.  
  
"On one condition.." Jo said, her tone serious.  
  
"Ughhhhhhhh, what?" Bean asked in desperation.  
  
"I get to go get some pants, I mean, this guy may like to walk around in a dress, but I sure don't!" she said while smiling.  
  
That got a laugh from everyone. They then went out of the room they were in to find some decent travel clothes for Mel and Jo. Bean, having Eowyn's body, was already dressed in travel clothes. They laughed the whole way, seeming not to notice the heavy burden that was weighing down upon their shoulders. And so it seems that The Fair, The Strong, and The True would all get a break, before the real work begins.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading this fic.!! I know that it took you a long time to get through this and I want to thank you for reading it! Thank you!! I hope that you like it so far!! I want you to know that I won't change any of the parings unless you guys want me to. Thank you again for reading!!! 


	4. It is now underway

A/N: HI! Thanks for picking this story to read! This chapter may be a little short (but I added to it, YAY!!), but it leaves you on a cliffhanger. Thank you again!  
  
  
  
Bean, Mel, and Jo proceed to walk down a hallway towards the stables were they were told to go. Bean has Eowyn's usual type of clothes on with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Mel has dark leggings tucked into brown boots with a dark green tunic worn over a dark blue blouse and forest green gloves cover her hands. A bow and quiver full of arrows is strapped on her back with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Jo wears the same attire as Mel, only hers is in black except for her brown boots and fingerless gloves. She has Elrond's dark hair pulled back in a casual low ponytail.  
  
They all came in range of the stable and saw a young elf waiting in front of the opening. They strode up to him and Jo asked him about the horses.  
  
"My Lord! I-I was about to saddle them, b-but I didn't know which ones that you would like to use for yourself and the ladies." The young elf stammered nervously, looking at the ground.  
  
Jo smiled warmly and said, "Thank you for taking the time to meet us here. We'll pick or horses and bring them out. Will you saddle them for us?"  
  
The boy looked up form the ground and smiled the biggest smile he could and squeaked, "Yes." They then went into the stable and were meet with the sounds and smells of horses.  
  
Bean whistled and said, "Wow, that's a lot of horses..." Jo and Mel nodded in agreement.  
  
"How are we going to pick one?" Jo asked starting to walk down the aisle.  
  
"Just pick the one that seems right to you," Mel whispered, stopping at a stable and peering in. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw, but then said, "I found mine."  
  
The other two walked over to see what had struck Mel's fancy. They both were also struck with astonishment at what meet their eyes. A white shadow seemed to dance in the stall, never staying still long enough to make an imprint on the soft hay that lined the bottom of the stall. Mel's eyes seemed to sparkle with warmth as the horse stopped prancing long enough to lick her hand. She blew into its nose in greeting, and it in turn blew on her. She laughed as its long mane tickled her face.  
  
Although clearly an albino horse by its color, its mane was streaked with brown, as was its tail. Its eyes never stood one color. What looked fiery red in the light, looked midnight blue in shadows. Mel slowly unlatched the door, looping a lose rope around the neck of the horse without difficulty. Bean and Jo stood in wonder as the mare walked out of the stall, its head held high, leg muscles rippling whenever it was placed on the ground. Although walking slowly and steadily, the mare never left an imprint on the ground.  
  
"I'm going to go get him saddled." Mel said at last, wonder still in her voice. Bean and Jo shared a look as Mel disappeared out the door.  
  
"That's a beautiful horse." Mel heard as she came out of the stable. She turned and looked at the one who spoke. The elf was still there, standing at attention.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Mel agreed as she walked over to him, horse in tow.  
  
"Would you like me to show you how to saddle it? If you plan to be on the road, you might need to know how to do it..." The elf said, gaining confidence with the fact that Mel showed nothing but kindness toward him.  
  
"That would be very helpful." Mel said while smiling at him, gaining a smile in response. He quickly moved to the side and picked a saddle and bridle for the horse.  
  
"Will you be giving it a name?" He asked while showing her how to tie the strap that held the saddle in place. Mel had the thought that it seemed like the knot that you use on a tie.  
  
"I don't know..I guess I'll call it...umm...its harder than I thought...how about Nyneve?" Mel asked, picking the name of her favorite character in Arthurian legend.  
  
"Wonderful." They boy replied, also speaking of how she managed to do the knot. They were interrupted as the sound of hoof beats reached both of their pointed ears. Mel looked over to see Jo and Bean walk out of the stable with horses that rivaled hers in mystery.  
  
Jo had chosen a black stallion, and his coat shone like the night sky, sparkling in some places as if stars were put there. His eyes were a soft brown that could almost be called black without the proper light. Although it walked with its head down, there was no disguising the powerful air that the horse carried around him. His tail swished lazily as it walked, the midnight hairs sparkled as the white hairs that were blended into it shone in the light. His mane was much like its tail, although the white streaks stood out more, especially when the hairs were put between the horses own coat and Jo's borrowed black hair.  
  
Although walking slightly behind Jo, Bean and her horse also made an impression. Her horse's coat shone brown, weather in the sun or the shadows. Browner than even the oldest tree, the horse looked like it enjoyed being out in the open. It blended nicely with its surroundings, and Bean seemed happy to lead it, a smile lighting her face. Her blonde hair shone in the light, the horses hair mixing with it to make a pleasant color filled with brown, black, and her own blonde hair. When their hair seemed to separate, going back to its proper owner, it was clear to see that the horses brown mane was streaked with black in a unique pattern that would take years to decipher, but would be best described in a zigzag like pattern.  
  
Once the young elf showed all of them how to saddle and unsaddle, he taught them about the bridle. When done, he asked Bean and Jo about a name for their horses, also. Bean named hers Eponine, and Jo called hers Rowli. Although seemingly picked out of nowhere, each of the names posed something important to the ones who chose it. They thanked him and set off as soon as they could, only stopping to gather water from a nearby stream.  
  
They rode all that day with a few quick stops in between to allow the horse to rest. They did the same for the second day, but on the third, when it started to get dark, they saw smoke rise in the air, seemingly from a fire.  
  
"I think we finally found them!" exclaimed Bean as she pointed towards the tunnel of smoke.  
  
"I sure hope so..." said Jo, as she and Bean started towards the smoke.  
  
"Wait!" Mel shouted, getting their attention by placing her horse in front of theirs, "We should probably decide what we're going to say to them. I'm not too sure that they would buy the whole, 'Hi! We're just three girls that came from a different universe and ended up in these bodies. We think that we should help you destroy the evil ring of power.' Some how I *don't* think they would take us along if we said that..."  
  
"I guess you're right...ummm...how about we just say that we wanted to say goodbye, and then refuse to leave?" Jo suggested, shrugging.  
  
"I guess...but that still leaves the problem that they're going to be curious as to why we know a lot more about everything then we did a few days ago." Bean commented, thinking hard.  
  
They were deep in thought so did not see the figure that was pointing an arrow at them. Didn't hear the 'shwing' as the string of a bow was pulled back. Nor did they hear the 'swish' as the arrow was released. They didn't even know that the figure's arrow was aiming right towards one of The Three's heads.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope that I will have another chapter up this weekend. Or even today, if inspiration strikes. Thank you so much again!! 


	5. The Fellowship meets The Team of Three

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! IT made my day!!!  
  
A special thank you to: Opal Elf  
  
Eowyn  
  
spastic-australian  
  
Anack-su-Namun  
  
Who kind enough to review my 4th chapter!! Thank you!! This one is for you!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH!", that was all that two of companions herd before a muffled 'yelp' as something was knocked from the horse. They all turn to look at Mel and saw that she wasn't there on her horse anymore. The looked some more and saw her on the floor with a being on top of her. There was a crashing through the forest from wence the arrow came. Bean and Jo looked towards the sound and saw a blood-haired elf running out of the forest in so much haste that he didn't have time not to make a sound.  
  
"Get off of me!", yelled Mel while she pushed the man off of her.  
  
"I am sorry, my Lady.", said the man.  
  
"I would know that voice anywhere! Aragorn!", screamed Bean as she took a closer look at the being.  
  
"What?!", yelled Mel, looking at Aragorn.  
  
"Then you must be Legolas.", said Jo while averting her gaze towards the blond-haired elf.  
  
"I am sorry for shooting at you, Lord Elrond. I did not know it was you," He said. He then turned to look at Mel, who was on the floor still, "I am even more sorry to you, Lady Arwen, for almost striking you. If Aragorn had not intervened, I am afraid that you might not be dead."  
  
"That is alright, Legolas.", Mel said still a bit shaky about having an arrow come this close to shooting her in the head.  
  
"Come, we will take you to camp.", said Aragorn, shooting an uneasy glance at Mel.  
  
"Thank you very much.", Jo said while making a hand motion to Bean and Mel that they all should follow at a distance.  
  
Aragorn then started to walk in the direction of the fire and Legolas fallowed him.  
  
"Well, wither we are ready or not, here we go..", said Bean as she started of after them with her horse in tow.  
  
Jo rolled her eyes and Mel stifled a giggle, "My, aren't you the brave one…", she said.  
  
"Give my a break and get a move on!", Bean yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Hold your horses! Literally!", yelled Jo as Mel and herself started to lead their horses in the way that everyone else had gone before them.  
  
  
  
"Will look what the cat dragged in!", said Gandalf as he looked up and saw Legolas and Aragorn enter the camp.  
  
"Eye, but look what WE found", Aragorn said while gesturing to Mel, Bean, and Jo.  
  
"Why if it isn't Master Elrond, and Mistresses Arwen and Eowyn!", said Sam as he and the other hobbits ran over to them.  
  
Gandalf sat up and came to stand right in front of each of The Three in turn. His gaze bore into each of them until even Jo was starting to get uncomfortable. After about two minutes of doing this, Gandalf got a unusual twinkle in his eye and said hello to them. Later that night Jo, Bean, and Mel would have a talk about how they would have sworn that he had figured it out. He WAS a wizard, so you could never know.  
  
"We came by to say good bye and to apologize for taking so long to do it.", Jo said.  
  
"That's ok, Lord Elrond.", said Frodo.  
  
"Please call me Jo.", said Jo, forgetting for a moment that she was in Elrond's body and not her own. When the realization dawned on her about what she said, it was to late to take it back.  
  
"Jo? Why do you want to be called Jo?", asked Merry as he and Pippin looked at each other strangely.  
  
"I…I…uhhh, I…I just really like that name…", Jo said while looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"I think that Jo is a good name, I also think that Mel and Bean are also.", said Gandalf as Bean and Mel both blushed red and Jo blushed even redder than she was at the moment.  
  
"I think that you are not telling us something…", said Boromir. everyone then looked towards the direction of the sound and saw him and Gimli sitting on the rock, noticing them for the first time.  
  
"Uhhhh…. lets just start over…that ok?", said Bean, while looking around the Fellowship.  
  
"HA! I guess we could do that, so Elrond, Eowyn, and Arwen, what do you like to be called?", said Gandalf while you could tell that he was trying to hold in laughter.  
  
"Thank you so much…," said Mel, "I liked to be called Mel."  
  
"Ummmmm….Is…Bean….ok?", said-or rather asked-Bean.  
  
"You all know what I like to be called…Jo…", said Jo awkwardly.  
  
"And every one thinks I am strange!", said Pippin who was immediately hushed by Frodo and the other hobbits.  
  
"If that is what you would all like, I suppose we could call you that…", said Aragorn while giving them all, especially Mel, funny looks.  
  
"Hey…if you can have over six names and be called by them at all times, we should at least get TWO names…", grumbled Mel to Bena and Jo who were beside her,  
  
"What was that Arw-Mel?", asked Aragorn as he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all.", she said while she tried to hold in laughter, as was Jo and Bean, although they did it a little better than she was.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that, most of the people there deep in thought about how three elves could go crazy in the short time that they left, and the others who were not thinking that were thinking about was to get themselfs out of this mess.  
  
*Grumble* All eyes turned to the owner of the noise that had disturbed the agonizing silence.  
  
Pippin could feel all eyes on him as he turned a bright shade of red, "Well at least some things haven't changed!", said Sam as he went over to the packs to start cooking dinner.  
  
"Here is the food, Master Hobbit,", said Legolas as he handed Sam the various assortment of animals that he had tied on his belt.  
  
After about an hour, we can see The Fellowship and The Teem of Three, all eating and chatting with each other like nothing had ever happened. Each unaware of what part they would play in the rode ahead of them.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that you liked it!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are what gave my inspiration to write!! Thank you again!!! Please review again if you want! Thank you again!!! 


	6. Problems Solved

A/N: Thank you all for reading!! I'm sorry that it took so long to upload, but this big thing is going on at my school, and all the teachers are making us do extra work, so I hardly have time to get in an hour of reading, better yet the computer. Thank you for being so patent with me!! Here it is, the next chapter!!! Thank you so much!!!  
  
A special thank you to:  
  
-spastic-australian  
  
--ElvenBeauty  
  
---Queen of the Fairys  
  
----Eowyn of Ithilien  
  
-----Faithless  
  
------angel baby  
  
"If I see one more tree, I think that I'm gonna puke.", Mel said, referring to all the trees that they had passed by in the previous days. It had been two days since they had joined with the Fellowship, and they have been traveling most of the time. They had to set lose the three horses they had taken with them, hoping that they would find their way back to Rivendell.  
  
"I have to agree, even ELVES have a limit to as many trees as they can see…", Jo said while glaring at the trees. The trees seemed to laugh at her, and wave their branches in a silent taunt.  
  
"Also, I have a song in my head…", Mel said as she started to hum a song.  
  
The hobbits turned to her when her humming became louder. They stared at her, and started to slowly hum along when they caught the toon.  
  
"Ok, I must be imagining things," Bean said, as she didn't know what just happened, "because I can swear that I hear the hobbits humming "My Sacrifice", by Creed."  
  
"Nope, they really are.", Jo said as she started to hum also.  
  
"Creed? What is that?", asked Aragorn as he looked at them all funny.  
  
"Uhhh…its…an...uhhhh….a-", Bean, but she never finished, because Mel started to sing the words to the song.  
  
"Hello my friend we meet again  
  
Its been a while where should  
  
We begin…feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of a perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember.  
  
  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless… I believe  
  
Above all others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice.", Mel sang, and everyone there stopped to listen. As soon as she finished with those verses, Bean and Jo started to sing with her, and all that heard them that day, weather it be living or not, swear that it was an unforgettable thing. They have heard better songs and singing, but it was the subject of the song, and HOW they sung it.  
  
"We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Lets find peace there  
  
  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless… I believe  
  
Above all others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice.  
  
I just want to say hello again.", with the two girls and one boys voice, there grew a bond that was only brought upon by the one voice out of the three, the loudest and the fairest of them all. It was sweater that the birds, and it alone sang the last verse. The voice belonged to Mel.  
  
"One will be fair,  
  
in looks and in voice.", Jo said to herself, as it clicked in her brain. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Mel and saw that that part of the poem was true.  
  
"Wow! Can you teach us that, Mistress Arwen? Please?", asked Pippin as he and the other hobbits stared at her with questioning looks.  
  
"I would love to.", was what she said as the Fellowship started to walk again.  
  
"You have a lovely voice, Lady.", Boromir said with genuine aw in his voice.  
  
"For an elf anyways…" Gimli said, although it was plain to see that he meant for anyone.  
  
"Thank you both.", Mel said as she smiled at them.  
  
"I think that we will rest here tonight!", Gandalf announced as he stopped and sat down to rest.  
  
"I'll scout the border.", Aragorn announced as he went off to do that.  
  
"I shall look for some animals that might provide us with food.", Legolas also disaperd to do as he said. Jo quickly sought out Bean and Mel (promising the hobbits that she would be right back to teach them the song), and took them out of hearing range of the camp that the others had set up.  
  
"I just figured out some of the riddle!", Jo shouted, egger to tell them the news.  
  
"You mean on how we got here?", asked Bean.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean!", Jo said while pausing for dramatic effect.  
  
"Well, spit it out!", shouted Mel.  
  
"Alright, alright. You remember the poem we read, the one that got us here in the first place?," she looked at them and saw each of them nod in turn, "I figured out that it is supposed to stand for us!!", with this, Mel and Bean gave her confused stares, indicating that they didn't know what she meant.  
  
"I remember some parts. The first part was that one will be fair in looks and in voice, right?", she asked.  
  
"Yea, something like that, but what has that got to do with anything?", Bean asked.  
  
"Don't you get it?! The verse was referring to Mel!!", Jo said as realization dawned on the faces of her companions.  
  
"You're right!! Mel is The Fair!", Bean said.  
  
"Then that means that that one of you is The Strong, and the other is The True! But which one is it?", Mel asked as she though about it a little more.  
  
"That is what we will have to find out soon.", Jo said as The Three started to walk once again towards the Fellowship.  
  
A/N: Thank you for sticking through this!!! In response to angel baby's question, I am sure that it would be weird to be in a boys body, but he is my favorite character, and I act like a boy most of the time. =P 


	7. Seperation

A/N: Thank you for reading this!!! Sorry it took me so long to upload, but inspiration was hard to come by. I am sure that I will have the new chapters up soon, for I have the entire story line planed out, and I just have to write it out on the computer. Thank you again for reading!! Please review!!! Thank you!!!!!  
  
  
  
The fire crackled lazily as the flames danced in the night air. Boromir added wood to the fire to make sure that it wouldn't go out any time soon. It was his time for watch, and everyone else was asleep. Boromir felt slightly un-easy, like something was out there. Of course, there was not proof of his suspicions, so he didn't alarm any of his sleeping companions.  
  
Boromir turned his head as he heard a twig snap to the right of him. Something was defiantly out there. He was about to wake up Aragorn, when orcs started to stream into the clearing that they had picked to spend the night in.  
  
The commotion soon awoke the others, and they all started to duel with the deadly monsters. Gandalf and Gimli immediately went to the hobbits and protected them as best as they could. The four hobbits combined forces, immediately handled any of the foul bests that made it through. Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas fought in different places, trying to stop the orcs before they got to close to the other members of their company. Jo, Mel, and Bean had their swords out and were showing their skill. Bean, in Eowyn's body, easily dispatched the threatening orcs that dared to get to close to her. Mel, in Arwen's body, wasn't so used to fighting, but was able to hold up her own, and cover her teammates back when they needed it. Jo, in Elrond's body, was fighting like the seasoned warrior that she represented.  
  
The fight went on for some time until the orcs pulled a hasty retreat. Mel looked around, and saw that some of the Fellowship was missing.  
  
"Were are the others!?", she asked panicked, as that Frodo had The One Ring. The people that were missing were: Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Boromir.  
  
"I came to the hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf during the battle, and told them to get out of here. With Gandalf to guide them, I am sure that they will make their way to Mordor to destroy The One Ring." Aragorn said while cleaning, and sheathing his blade.  
  
"How about Boromir?" Jo asked. All eyes turned towards her as she also re-sheathes her sword.  
  
"He must be in the forest." Bean said as she helped Mel with her sword, after putting hers away.  
  
"We should look for him." Legolas said as he was putting his twin-elvin knives in their proper places in the sheathes on his back, for he had long since run out of arrows.  
  
"Agreed. Legolas and I will go this way. You three go that way." Aragorn said, and with that, they started to jog in the way that he had indicated.  
  
Bean, Mel, and Jo looked at each other, then started walking in the opposite direction. What they saw in the first clearing that they came upon still gives them nightmares today. They found Boromir, or, rather, what was left of him. His head had been cut off and throne in a pile with his other body parts. His limbs were severed one, by one from his deranged torso. They found his body parts leisurely throne in a careless pile. It looked as if the orcs were going to save his limbs for something. They had the awful thought that it was for food.  
  
Mel and Jo couldn't take it with that thought, and started to retch behind the bushes, when they came out, Mel was crying, and Jo was white faced, but refusing to let the tears fall. Bean looked on with no emotion entering her eyes, or her face. Jo looked at her, and found another part of the puzzle fit in her mind.  
  
"One will be strong in mind and in heart. Only someone like that could be doing what you're doing right now, Bean." Jo said looking away from the pile of limbs and at Bean.  
  
"I know. Which makes you The True, Jo." She said without so much as a quiver in her voice. She was still masking her emotions, and staying strong in mind with a stone heart.  
  
"One will be true in faith and in soul, Jo. You're the one with the faith in this whole thing. Figuring it out and such. With a good soul, too." Mel said, still in shock, and not looking at the body parts. They then slowly made their way from Boromirs remains in the direction of were Aragorn and Legolas should have gone. They were going to get Aragon and Legolas to help them to burry him, to give him a proper burial.  
  
Unfortunately they never got that chance. All the warning they had was a single twig snap, then orcs were upon them, and despite their valiant efforts, they were soon overwhelmed by shear numbers, and were promptly knocked out. The orcs then slung their three un-conscious prisoners with the other two they had captured before. In total, they had five of the twelve that they were supposed to collect, but the master wanted these three before the rest, and they were sure that he wouldn't mind if the other two were to come with them also. After all, they put up a big fight, and the orcs lost many in numbers, and was now a mere fraction of what they were before when they came to capture them in the first place. The hideous bad of Orcs started towards the darkest place in Middle Earth, Mordor. Not knowing that another band of six was heading in that way also, but for an entirely different reason than them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading all of that! I hope that you will now go to that nice pretty button that says review on it, click it and please post your review!!! PLEASE!? Thank you!!!! I might have the next chapter up tomorrow, if I can find the time to right it!!! Thank you again!!! 


	8. Sudden Surprise

A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed!!!! You guys are my inspiration!!! Thank you!!! Here is the next chapter!!! Thanx for reading!!!  
  
  
  
The orcs were slowly walking down a dirt path when it happened. A horse came out of now where and started to attack them. It was brown and had a black mane. The orcs were just starting to overcome the horse, when two others came in from the left. One of them was white with a brown mane, and the other was black with a white mane. The three horses quickly teamed up and started to fight the orcs. It would have been an amusing site, had the consequences not been so high.  
  
The sounds of battle seemed to awaken the three sleeping comrades that had been laid down, so that the orcs that had been carrying them could be allowed more agility. The first to open her eyes was Mel, followed closely by Bean, then Jo.  
  
"W-What happened?" Mel asked, the only one of the three able to formulate sentences at the time.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that out." Bean said, as soon as she was able to talk also. Just then their attention was drawn over to where the fight was still raging on between an army of orcs, and three horses.  
  
"Hey! Those are the horses that we used to ride here from Rivendell!" Jo yelled as she and the others quickly stood up, and started to run towards the horses to help them. They almost reached them before one of the orcs got lucky. The one that was blindly waving a spear around just happened to pierce the brown horses flesh.  
  
When the spear made contact, Mel screamed. It felt like she was feeling the pain and not the horse. The horse stomped a few more times, sawed on its feet, then fell, never to rise again. When the horse fell, so did Mel. Jo and Bean bent down to make sure that she was ok. As soon as they saw that she was in fact all right, they began to stand up again. Bean was almost up when she screamed also. She griped her side, as if it caused her pain, yet nothing had struck it. Jo looked towards the horses, and saw that the white one had a spear sticking out of its side.  
  
Jo tried to reach the horse, to get the spear out, but it was to late. With a final jerk, an orc pushed the spear up, and into the horse's ribs. Bean screamed one more time and fell. Jo knowing that she should also be all right, tried to get to the black horse before it was killed, also. Unfortunately, with two of the three horses gone, the orcs were able to focus on their captives more, and saw that they were up.  
  
Some of the monsters put their horrible gaze on Jo, and she found herself involuntary shrinking back. Without a second hesitation, she started to run away, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the blossoming pain in her stomach, right where her gut was. The pain grew until she couldn't even stand anymore. She then fell to the ground, not able to contain her scream as the pain became too intense. With that she blacked out, leaving the orcs to find her and her friends, and to start out on their mission like nothing ever happened…only with a few changes. Such as the orcs were only about 10 to 20, and three animals lay dead. And one very important fact…in all the hassle, no orc was able to realize that they had forgotten two of their captives, for Aragorn and Legolas were able to escape. They were now headed in the same way that the orcs were headed, only this time, they were traveling at their own pace, and with an entirely different goal.  
  
  
  
The fearsome leader orc yelled at the guardsman as he lowered the gate that lead to Sauron's fortress. They all failed to notice the two crouching figures that were watching at a far off distance to be able to see, and not be seen. The orcs made their way into the courtyard, where the leader told the rest to stop, but the three holding the prisoners to come with him.  
  
They made their way towards Sauron's personal throne room, which is where he wanted to see to his little… "Guests". The orcs came into a room where the only light was coming from the hallway that they just entered from.  
  
"M'lord, we have the prisoners that you wanted." The lead orc said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Good…" came a hiss from the shadows, "Leave the prisoners, and start to look for the other members of their little…Fellowship…" the voice said again, only this time it was slightly more human than before.  
  
"As you whish." The lead orc said as the three of them started to leave by way of the doorway, cutting of the light that came from it. The thing hissed one more time, like a command, and the two candles in the room lighted up, banishing the few shadows that they could reach, but they were not powerful enough to light up the whole room.  
  
"Wake up." The voice said, this time completely human in the way that it did. It voiced this command to the only other occupants in the room. There was a groan in the room that came from the direction that they were in as the other beings started to wake.  
  
"W-Where are we…?" came the voice of Bean as she started to wake up.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine…" the voice of Mel said as she also woke up.  
  
"Who ever is talking insanely loud…shut up! Ow…" Jo said as she held her hands because of how loud she had talked.  
  
"Ah…you're all awake…" the mystery man said, for it was clearly male.  
  
"What?! Who are you?!" yelled Mel as she backed up into Bean and Jo.  
  
"Relax…I have no wish to harm you." The voice said, this time more calming.  
  
Bean, true to her nature, was not fooled, "Who are you? Why are we here?"  
  
"Ahh, so many questions! I can answer the first one, though that is if you wish…" the man said as he slowly came closer to the light.  
  
"Of course we want to know!" Jo yelled, quickly losing her temper.  
  
"Now, now, there is no reason to get to mad, Elrond…or should I say Joanna?" he said.  
  
"What?!" screamed Jo as she looked up sharply.  
  
"Yes, I know who you really are, I also know that you, Eowyn, are really a school girl named Colleen. You, Arwen, are a female student named Melissa! Ha! I should know who you are, for I *am* the one who brought you here in the first place. It was me, Sauron!" the man stated as he came fully into the light. With the light on him they could see that it was no man, but it was an elf instead, and a handsome one at that.  
  
"Y-You're Sauron?" Mel asked as she looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Yes my dear, I am. I also believe that I should be thanking you! It was, after all you who helped me gain this body…it is also going to be you that is going to help me in my conquest to rule over Middle Earth." With this said, Sauron started to laugh.  
  
"No…that would mean that we…that we…" Jo started, but the thought of what she was going to say stopped her from continuing.  
  
"That's right, my little puppets…by going along with the Fellowship, you did indeed help me to win!" Sauron once again fell into laughter.  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading that. In case you may be confused, instead of having them save the day with going with the Fellowship, they really destroyed it. Thanx again for reading!! Please Review!!! Thanx!!! 


	9. Depression

A/N: Thanx to all who are reading this, and to everyone who has reviewed. This is NOT the end, I have this all planed out, and I want to see how it will go in my writing. I just came back from a workshop, so the creative juice is flowing. =) Thanx!  
  
Also, thanks to lil' odd me and Isabella who reviewed the first time I posted this.  
  
All three of them stood there in shock. One thought racing through their heads, 'How could we?!'  
  
"You're lying." Bean said in a stoic voice.  
  
"So you would all like to think, my little puppets." Sauron said, chuckling a little.  
  
"This can't be true." Mel whispered quietly to herself. She could already feel herself being crushed under the guilt.  
  
"I knew it, by god *I knew it*!" Jo yelled, shutting her eyes and throwing her hands up to rest on her head.  
  
"And yet you still fell into my trap! You, Joanna, a descendent of the great Elrond Peredhil! Ha!" Sauron said gleefully, a smile stretching over his handsome face.  
  
"'Descendent of Elrond?' What is it that you mean by that?" Bean asked, the still calm showing on her face. Her face may have been stoic, but *the eyes, they say, are the windows to the soul. If you were to look into her eyes right then, you would have seen a torrent of emotion. Rage, anger, sadness, and guilt were just a few.  
  
"Well, you are perceptive, aren't you, Descendent of Eowyn?" Sauron said, his smile widening over his perfect white teeth.  
  
"It helps." Bean said, not reacting to the 'descendent of Eowyn' comment.  
  
"Fine. Why do you think I picked you? Because I randomly picked names from a bag? No, it took me long and hard to find you three. You each are the descendents from the ones whose shape you now take." Sauron said, his eyes flashing angrily at the end, his smile starting to strain.  
  
"Why?" Mel asked softly. She picked her head up from her knees, were she had rested it during the exchange from Sauron and Bean.  
  
"'Why?' you ask 'why'?" at Mel's nod, Sauron dropped his smile completely and continued in a solemn voice, "Because. Eowyn, the human women that is a great warrior. There is a magic inside her that only I, and now you, know about. Arwen, the she-elf who relates to humans more than any other elf can ever do. Her power grows from her bonds with the mortal race. Elrond, the elf that fought against me in the Last Alliance. A great warrior, and an expert healer. His power has been able to grow. I knew that they would never go with the Fellowship, so I picked you. Their rash descendents with little experience of my tricks." Sauron smile grew so large at the end that his face was sure to split in half.  
  
"How did you do it? How?" Jo said, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  
  
Sauron smiled, "This is going to be one of those things were the villain tells his master plan, isn't it?" with that Sauron laughed, "Well, since I know that I won't fail, I'll explain it to you. I have lived these lands long. In spirit and in body. I know the past as well as the future. I have powers beyond your measure, but you should know this from the book that was published. The author of it, J.R.R. Tolkien, is a descendent of Frodo. I have traveled man lives in the future, and know many things. My last descendent, I think you have heard of him, goes by the name **Michael Jackson."  
  
"I knew there was a reason why that guy freaked me out." Jo whispered into her knees, gaining a dry chuckle from Bean and Mel.  
  
"Yes, he does give that impression," Sauron said rolling his dark eyes, "Anyway, I needed you to join the Fellowship because they would take you to me. I may have power, but I know how my tale will end.if I don't have more power. Why, even now, the man king and the elfin archer have joined the others. In a few seconds, they will find Gollum. Then they will try to launch a sneak attack on me, destroying *my* ring of Power," at this, Sauron sneered and he said this with thick emotion in his voice, "But if I had more power, I might just win." The last part was said joyously and with his ever-present smile.  
  
"So you wiped the book, put that idiotic poem to fake us, sent that stupid storm, all so we could help *you*?!" Mel yelled at him, standing in her rage.  
  
"Yes.yet I sent no poem. What do you mean by that?" Sauron said, narrowing his eyes at Mel. Bean and Jo, sensing that it was a bad thing for him to find out about the poem, changed the subject.  
  
"How do you know we'll even help you?" Jo said as she also stood next to Mel.  
  
"Yes, what makes you so sure that we wont refuse?" Bean said, also standing with them.  
  
"You all act like you have a choice," Sauron said, forgetting about the poem for the present task or rubbing their noses in their failure, "I have no nee for *you*, only your power. I will simply take it from you, but not today. I want to give you time to think on you actions and how you doomed the entire Middle Earth!" Sauron said and a light grew in his hands. It grew until it was the size of a baseball.  
  
"Good night, little puppets." Was what he said while throwing the light at them. It exploded before it reached them, sending small streaks of light towards them. When the light came into contact with a part of their body, their eyes widened in pain, but without time to scream, they simply fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Sauron stood there and laughed, the Teem of Three at his feet. The Fair, The Strong, and The True had failed.  
  
A/N: thanks for getting through all that. Now, you see that button down there that says review? Please click it and post your opinion. Thank you so much!! *"The eyes are the windows to the soul." Is not my line, but by someone with much more talent. I do not know the name of this person, so if you do , please say so in a review!  
  
** About the Michael Jackson thing.. I know that some people like him, but he just freaks me out!!  
  
THANK YOU! 


	10. Running to Doom

A/N: Thanx to all that have read so far, this is for you!!! A special thank you to: Isabella lil' odd me Eowyn of Ithilien Ithinkineedanewname Thank you guys so much!!!! Please R/R!!!  
  
The room was pitch black, no light-giving source ever dared to travel into the depths of Sauron's dungeon. Although the dungeons were usually full of helpless victims, only three now resided in it. The silence was almost as thick as the darkness that surrounded it. Suddenly, they silence was interrupted by a groan.  
  
"W-Wha happened?" a mumble was heard. The person that it belonged to let out another groan. Jo rubbed her eyes to see if she could pick anything out of the darkness. Unfortunately, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. After a few minutes, another groan was heard.  
  
"Ouch..." A second voice mumbled in the darkness.  
  
"Mel?" Jo whispered. She was afraid to talk to loud in the darkness that surrounded her...Of course, other people don't share that fear.  
  
"What the?!" came the third reply from the last being in the room. It seemed that Bean didn't take kindly to being awoken in pure darkness.  
  
"Quiet!" Jo whispered sharply.  
  
"Sorrrrrrrry...." Bean whispered quietly. It was a well-known fact that if Jo (in whatever body) says something to you in that tone of voice, you better heed whatever it was that was spoken.  
  
"Do you guys know where we are?" Mel whispered.  
  
"No...man, I can't see a thing.." Bean whispered as a shuffling was heard.  
  
"I know...there must be some way that we can get some light in here..." Jo pondered.  
  
"I know! I know!" Bean said in a slightly louder than regular voice. Jo said nothing of it though.  
  
"Well, spit it out!" Mel said.  
  
"Remember about the power thing?" She waited for them to nod, then remembered that she couldn't see them, so continued anyways, "Maybe if we focus or something, we could make light."  
  
"Oh sure, and you know exactly how this works?" Jo asked in a dry voice. Bean and Mel might have thought she was close to tears...if they hadn't have known her better.  
  
"No...it was just an idea..." Bean said, a little put off by Jo's reaction.  
  
"I'm just stating the facts. This isn't a video game or a-" she cut herself off as it sunk in what she was about to say. Mel finished it for her, however. "Book. You were going to say 'that this isn't a book.' But you figured it out.this *is* a book..." Mel said, inching along the wall that she had her back against until she felt the soft material of elfish clothes.  
  
"Who's that?" Bean asked, and Mel felt the material slip from her hands as the person who was wearing it began to move away.  
  
"Relax, it's just me!" Mel said. She felt Bean stop moving, and she scooted closer to her. When they were alongside each other, Mel leaned her head on Bean's shoulder. The quiet seemed to go on forever.  
  
"How can you guys just relax like that!?" Jo yelled at last. Bean and Mel just looked at each other, or, rather, where they thought the other would be.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mel whispered.  
  
"What I mean is this: how can two of the three people in the biggest of trouble, be as calm as you?! Sauron could be out there right now, watching us, and all you are going to do is sit there and let him," she paused there, not knowing what to say next...but then a thought came to her, "You both are fools! Stupid, idiotic fools!"  
  
Needless to say, Mel and Bean were quite taken aback. Jo had never said something like that seriously. What could be wrong with her?  
  
"Jo? What do you mean?" Mel was very proud of herself because her voice didn't crack like she thought it would.  
  
"Is that all you can ask?!" Jo shouted.  
  
"There's no need to get angry." Bean said smiling to herself.  
  
"Well, if I'm angry it's your fault!" Jo said, not realizing what she had done. The thought came to her as Mel started cracking up. Her eyes blazed with fire, as she understood, "How Childish can you be?"  
  
"We quote the movie all the time. Why should now be any different?" Bean asked, no emotion in her voice.  
  
"Because I'm stuck with the both of you! Mel, you sing too much for your own good, not to mention others. And you Bean! You hide behind that mask so much, its pathetic!" Jo exclaimed. Her eyes widened, as she fully comprehended what she had said. What was wrong with her?! It seemed that once she had started she couldn't stop, but she shouldn't have even *thought* that, let alone *said* it.  
  
"And you're so much better?" Bean asked quietly. Dangerously quiet.  
  
"You're the one that got us into this in the first place, if you remember. If you hadn't figured this whole thing out, we might be still been safe in Rivendell. But no, you had to have those horses saddled for us!" Mel said, her voice strong and steady.  
  
"Only because you both made me! If its anyone's fault, its not mine!" Jo replied  
  
"Well, it's not mine!" Bean said, her mask broken as tears started to well up in her eyes. She scooted away from Mel, who just sat there, staring blankly.  
  
"I know it's not mine." She whispered, but the others heard.  
  
"Oh, of course its not yours..." Jo sneered, her voice thick with emotion, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Mel...you and your little songs." Bean said in between her vicious sobs.  
  
"You and your little mind games." Mel retorted as tears silently streamed down her cheeks, also. Many comments followed this until, one by one, they fell into a restless sleep.  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Another chapter is done!!! I have the next chapter wrote, but I'm wondering if I should put it up today of tomorrow...what do you think? Also I'm looking for a beta, so please say if you'll be one in a review...thanks for reading!!! Please review!!! Thanx!!! 


	11. The End is Near

A/N: Thank you all for making it this far!! I really appreciate it!!! Read on, and please, don't forget to review!!! Thank you!!! Also, thank you to all that have reviewed so far. It means so much to me!! Thanx!!!  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Nine shadows danced on the wall, as the torch that the eldest one held shone on them. All though surely only a trick of the light, the once gray Gandalf seemed to be getting older, for that could be the only reason as to why his hairs seemed to be steadily getting white. Though, that wouldn't help with the reason that he seemed to be getting younger, more full of life then he had ever been before.  
  
"We don'ts likes the place, do we precious." A slithery voice said, echoing inside the narrow passage way.  
  
"Be quiet, miserable slinkier..." Sam said, still a bit angered that Aragorn made him hold the rope that was attached to Gollum.  
  
"Now Sam, that's no way to talk to him!" Frodo said as one hand stretched out in front of him while the other curled protectively about his chest. He grasped something there, and got a wild look in his eye, something that everybody except Sam didn't see.  
  
"Come, little ones. Let us not alert anyone to our presence." Gimli said, shushing them.  
  
"It doesn't seem like anyone notices we're here anyways!" Pippin said, a little loudly.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Be quiet!" the voice of Gandalf boomed. Pippin just stuck his tongue out in the wizards direction, and hung back to talk to Merry. Gandalf choose to ignore this, and just mumble a few choice words under his breath.  
  
While this was going on, Legolas and Aragorn were remarking on how interesting it was that they were able to find the group so easily without being caught, and how it was so easy to escape in the first place.  
  
"Orc's may not be the smartest race in the world, but they are never that careless." Legolas remarked to Aragorn in low tones. They were in the back, allowing Gandalf to lead the group.  
  
"Agreed, what do you think could make them loose us tha-" Aragorn began, but slowed as realization donned on his face. He looked at Legolas expectedly, and the elf bowed his head in silent agreement to the silently said fact.  
  
"It must be. They must have wanted Lord Elrond and the Ladies Arwen and Eowyn for some reason. But what could it be?" Legolas voiced out loud. He was about to say something more when Aragorn held up his hand. Legolas closed his mouth, and listened until he could hear it also, a faint crying, followed by bickering. He turned wide eyes on Aragorn, as realization came upon them for the second time that night. Aragorn nodded and pointed to the wall.  
  
By this time, the rest of the Fellowship was well ahead of them, so Aragorn sent Legolas, the faster runner, to go and tell them to come back. And that is the reason why the Fellowship members came upon Aragorn trying to move a seemingly stone wall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My god, I thought a night of good sleep would make you two see some sense!" the voice of Bean said into the darkness. All though it was still pitch black, all of their eyes had adjusted enough to be able to see vague shapes and things.  
  
"Oh, like *we* are the ones with no sense." Jo shot back.  
  
"Hey! Don't group me with the likes of you!" Mel shot towards the both of them.  
  
"I hope you all fa-" Bean started, but was interrupted as Jo and Mel began to scream with pain and cover their eyes. Bean didn't understand until the small light that trickled in also met her eyes. With a scream she also threw her hands up in a attempt to block out the offending light.  
  
When at last it seemed that they could look at the light without it bringing tears to their eyes, they put their hands down, and almost screamed again as two figures came into view.  
  
"Legolas? Aragorn?" Mel asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Lady Arwen?" Aragorn asked, forgetting for the moment that Mel liked to be called...well, 'Mel'.  
  
"My dearest Aragorn!" Mel said as she threw herself at him. Jo and Bean shared a look in a brief moment of non-hostility.  
  
"Hold on a second." Jo boomed, her voice thick with authority.  
  
"My Lord?" Aragorn asked, also forgetting that she liked to be called 'Jo'.  
  
"I-" Jo started, but was interrupted as more figures came into view.  
  
"Well, well. What brings the three of you here?" Gandalf said in a calm voice.  
  
"We were captured. It should be obvious." Bean said, glaring at Gandalf. They shared a glare, but Gandalf was the first to look away, though, not of his own doing. The yells and battle cries of orc's soon reached their ears.  
  
"Quickly! There is no time for this!" Gandalf yelled as he ran down the way they had previously occupied. The members of the group soon followed him, running as fast as they could in order to keep up with the surprisingly agile wizard.  
  
"Stop!" Aragorn yelled as orcs came into view. The Fellowship, along with their three companions, stopped and looked at him questionably. Realization donned on their faces as they saw the shadow of what seemed to be more then a hundred orcs.  
  
"Can we avoid them?" Legolas asked as he ran to the front of the group.  
  
"Impossible, they come from our only way out." He replied thinly, eyes dark and calculating.  
  
"Then we stand and fight." Bean said, drawing her sword from the stealth at her hip.  
  
"Surely there must be another way!" Mel cried desperately, tears coming to her eyes. She looked around desperately and ran to stand by Aragorn's side.  
  
"Let us meet them head on...and do not be afraid daughter, everything will be alright." Jo said while smiling fatherly at Mel who smiled back and hung on Aragorn's arm.  
  
"I will make sure no harm comes to her." He replied to Jo's gaze.  
  
"You do that, but right now, we have a battle to fight." Bean said while grinning and charging around the corner, meeting the orcs head on, and was soon followed by Jo, Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn; Mel still at his side.  
  
"Whats are wes to do? Precious does not likes this, no not at all!" Gollum screeched before making the sound in his throat that he was famous for.  
  
"Shut up, stupid thing!" Sam replied, yanking on the rope before Gollum could get to far away from them.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo yelled. Sam looked away from the glare that his master sent his way, a few tears trickling out of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Mister Frodo, but he ways trying to get away!" He replied defensively after the tears had dried out.  
  
"Never the less, that's no way to treat him. You have no right to judge! You don't even know what he's going through!" Frodo yelled again, raising his hand as if to strike him. The noise from the battle taking adverted his attention before the blow could land, shouting a "watch out" to Pippin before Merry blocked to blow that an orc had aimed at his head. Frodo's hand dropped and Sam let a few more tears escape through his eyes before wiping his eyes steadily and grabbing Frodo by the arm, drawing him away from battle and towards the corner that he was told to wait in, considering that he was the one that held Gollum.  
  
The battle was gruesome, but after a few hours, it was won by the Fellowship. Though by pure luck and skill one can only guess, for they were completely outnumbered, and even the addition of three more people surely wouldn't have made a difference. Though, that was the last thing on any of their minds as they ran out of the corridor where the battle had taken place.  
  
"This is to easy..." Aragorn said.  
  
"I agree." Gandalf mumbled before turning out into the last hallway that would lead them to the courtyard that would lead them to the tunnels that ran underneath the black gate.  
  
"Stop!" The command froze the people in mind step, all of their blood running cold.  
  
"Saruman." Gandalf stated slowly turning around and spying the figure in off-white robes.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf. So nice to see you again." Saruman replied as he swung his cape off his arms to reveal his staff, offering a challenge.  
  
"All of you: Leave, and leave quickly. This is between me and Saruman." Gandalf said as the others proceeded to do as they were told, running for the courtyard.  
  
"They do no matter. Sauron will find them soon." Saruman said, smirking as he threw his staff at Gandalf. The smirk grew into a frown of astonishment when his burst of power did not do its duty of throwing the gray wizard from his feet.  
  
"Many things have changed since we last met, Saruman of no color. I am no longer Gandalf the Grey...*I* am Gandalf the White," With this, Gandalf's gray clothes made way to white, his hair complexly changing color, "You hold no power over me Saruman. I am now your better. I cast you out of the Order. Your staff is broken!" A loud crack was heard as Saruman dropped his staff, now split in two, and stared at Gandalf in fear and disbelief.  
  
"Impossible!" He cried in one last attempt to prove that it wasn't true.  
  
"Flee, Saruman. Before I regret my choice and send you back to where you came from." Gandalf's immense glow lessened somewhat as Saruman began to run in the opposite direction and back into Sauron's fortress.  
  
Gandalf sighed as he grabbed the gray clock from where it lay on the ground and wrapped himself in it, completely cutting off the white glow. He had just picked up his transformed staff when a great rush of wind knocked him off of his feet, sending him spiraling towards the wall behind him. His back met the wall with a sickening crunch, and he barely stopped his cry of discomfort.  
  
When at last the wind stopped, he fell to the ground exhausted. He probably wouldn't have gotten up from where he lay if it wasn't for the screams of disbelief that were coming for the courtyard. He grimaced and pealed himself off of the floor, following the screams into the courtyard and into a scene that not even he, with all his godly powers, could comprehend.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
A/N: Please, please, please, please review!!!!!!! I'm so glad that you read the whole chapter!!! The end of this story is soon at hand. Maybe a few more chapters, though, this is the longest one that I have written so far, I think...=) please review!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! 


End file.
